Anger
by govener fink
Summary: Aiden is unwanted. Unwanted in a world he hates. And the one he cares for wants nothing to do with him. Who's side will he reside on? The brotherhood? The Professors? His own? Can anyone save him from himself? Sorry, suck at summaries,give it a chance.


_**Anger is a great force. If you control it, it can be transmuted into a power which can move the world.**_

_**~William Shakespeare~**_

* * *

He didn't remember the last time when he felt an ounce of warmth. And He didn't remember the last time he had slept in a bed. And he didn't remember what it felt like to step into a warm house where your wanted. And he didn't remeber the feeling you get when you ate too much and you felt like you were just going to throw it all up again, he would give anything to get that feeling back. And he forgot what a cream soda tasted like. And he wanted the feeling of warm water from a shower pouring down his back. And he wanted to remember what it looked like to not see your hip bones. And he wanted to remember the crunch that came after you bit into a bright red apple. But mostly, he wanted to see her face.

To be able to see her face turn red from too much laughter. To be able to smell her with his heightened senses, he barely remembered the smell of her Vanilla skin and Lavender hair. To see her pale blue eyes watch him curiously as he drew a cocoanut and a peach together. To see her scruntch her nose up in annoyance after he laughed at her for asking him for the millionth time: 'Are you sure this dosen't make my butt look huge.' or 'Do I match?' He missed her hugs that she gave him after not seeing each other for awhile, to remember what it felt like to have her little body pressed against him. Or hear his name called out happily from yards away.

But he didn't with all his heart want to remember her screaming at him. Screaming the words: 'You heartless Freak,' or 'You liar', or 'Where'd your Heart go, you stupid asshole', but the one word that repeated in his head like a broken record was, 'I never want to see your face again.' And he wish he didn't remember the fierceness of the slap that she gave him with the help of her trimmed nail.

* * *

_"Hey. Hey!"_ Aiden was aroused back to reality by someone trying to get his attention. He looked up, glaring at the person that dared speak to him, but there was no one there until he felt a soft nudge take place on his combat boot. Still glaring he looked down to face the stubborn stray mutt of a dog that considered him his master.

The dog was tall, he stood about to Aiden's mid thigh whenever he stood. And his white and black and grey, short course hair was ratty and unbathed like Aiden's, but it wasn't long and black and thin and soft whenever it was clean.

_"What the fuck do you want?"_ Aiden snarled as he spoke telapathicly to the dog. Angry pale green eyes bore into soft grey ones. The dog didn't anwser but sat back on his haunches. "_Are we staying here any longer, or are we moving on like we always do?"_ The dog asked. Aiden craned his neck to the side popping it as he looked around himself at there current location. They were in Aiden's hometown, when he had a home at least, of New York City, well really, he was from the Bronx. He was sitting on the three stone steps behind the Madison square park pool and in front of the large statue of the memorial of Admiral Farragut.

And not far from him, on his left was his bed at night, a long wodden bench that was now being occupied by six people:

man number one, a buisnessman on his rich cellphone blackberry with what appeared to be his wife, trying to calmly calm her down about how she just found out about the other woman in his life. At least, that's what Aiden was getting with his accute hearing and his constant-rule-breaking-of-that-not-reading-peoples-thoughts-with-telepathy.

And then there was the second man, he was the same old man probably from his scent in the late age of eighty three, and from the last three days he just sat there in his World War Two Vetran truck driver hat, recalling moments of his war days over and over and over again.

Then the third one was a washed up singer, or guitarist, as he held a red cherry acoustic guitar, trying to think up a way to express his love to his girl he was slowly losing."_Just fucking tell her you love her."_ He thought to him, the man looked up quickly, trying to figure out who spoke to him. Aiden smirked.

Then the other one was a young married couple, holding hands happily, as they laughed about there argument about what they were going to have for lunch. Eating sounded good, as Aiden's stomach stoped growling after being deprived of food for so long.

And lastly, the final one was a youngwoman, and by her scent and her looks she looked to be about eighteen or so. She looked miserable, her eyes appeared red and puffy from the ever common tear. And soft looking lips were making a deep line, not a smile, and not yet a frown; something just...unknown. How he would like to read her mind, and just as he was about to snake his mind through to her and stab her mental barrier, it would be easy seeing as how she was pained, something stopped him. And he realized, he hated that look on anyone, he hated it on himself and he had hated to see it on her face so long ago. She turned her head, looking at him, and catching him looking at her, and she quickly shot her glance down away from his forever harsh glance.

He felt a nudge on his foot again, and as he rolled his eyes away from the girl to glare at the dog, he snapped_ "What!?"_ The mutt looked at him, _"Well? Are we?"_

_"Are the hell are we what!?"_ He snarled. Wanting to look at the girl again and not this infernal dog.

_"Are we going on to a different place or not?"_ Aiden hated this thing that insisted he was his master.

_"How the hell should I fucking know?"_ Aiden replied, he glanced back to the girl as she watched the couple stand up and walk away. _"And if we did go on, why the hell would I want a mangy ass dog with me?"_ Aiden asked, looking at the dog with a 'tell-me-or-else-look'

_"I will admit master, you've got quite a mouth on you."_ The dog said. Aiden only glared at the dog, how he wanted so much to concentrate on him and get rid of the dog. Then he turned his attention to the girl, she was hugging herself, as tears streamed down her face.

_"Don't call me master."_ Aiden said, the dog only replied, _"Then don't call me dog."_ AIden sighed as he looked at the dog, trying to show concern to him, without a glare in his eyes, over the past years that was the only sort of look he could give to anybody. _"Then what the hell do you want me to call you?"_ Aiden replied. The dog wagged his tail. Aiden snorted at the happy gesture, _"My person is supposed to name me."_

_"Your person? You are not my dog."_ Aiden replied, she looked so pathetic.

_"But MASTER."_ The dog said adding something extra in the way he said: master. Aiden growled, and turned toward the girl, but his sharp mind picked up on something.

_"Listen,"_ He began as he quickly looked at the dog, _"I will only name you, and stop calling you dog or mutt or whatever the hell else I do, if you listen to me and obey me and everything I say right? That's how dog's are supposed to act around there master right?"_

The dog nodded.

_"Then leave me alone for a couple of hours okay? Then I will consider naming you, but, only under what I ask of you okay?" _

_"Alright."_ The dog said as he began to stand on all fours, Aiden nodded shooeing him off, _"And don't get caught by the pound, otherwise I'm not saving your sorry ass!"_

_"Alright."_ The dog repiled as he trotted off. Aiden broke off his mind of thought from the dog, and turned to the girl, she was sorta prettty, she had curly dirty blonde hair, put in a ponytail, with a too tight white tank top with a black bra, and a sorta nice rack on her,and draped over her shoulders was a blue sweater, and she wore a short skirt that showed her tall legs, and she for shoes, low top dirty yellow converse that were just about dead, and by her side was a backpack that had seen better days. Aiden rolled his eyes in anger, _'A Fucking Runaway.'_ He thought to himself.

He leaned back on the steps, elbows proping himself up as he craned his neck backward to stare at the memorial.

_"So, you ran away, huh?" _He asked her, gently probing into her mind. He smirked to himself, as he heard her outloud speak out to the unfamiliar voice, "Huh?" SHe sniffled.

_"I said: you ran away?"_ He repeated himself, he hated repeating himself, he sensed her turn her head looking for the voice. He laughed sadistically. _"Y'know, unless your telepathic you probably won't guess who this voice is coming from." _

_"Telepathic?"_

_"That's what I said."_ He replied as he discreetely and slowly sat up not looking at her.

_"So who am I?"_ He asked.

_"I don't know you."_ Was her simple reply.

_"Course Idiot. That's why your trying to find that out. Now am I the annoying ass man on the phone, who should have never cheated on his wife in the first place. Or the Old man recollecting the War days and his lost buddies, oh, or the washed up singer, who should just go home to her, and confess how much he misses her and loves her, or maybe I'm just you, like, a, what're they called again? Ah yes, split personality, y'know a psycho, bipolar, a freak; come on play with me."_

_"Um."_ She thought. And out of the corner of his pale green eye, he noticed as she turned her head tentatively.

_"I, I don't know..." _She anwsered. He sighed, playing with them wasn't fun if they were clueless.

_"Would you like me to throw you a fucking bone?"_ Aiden snapped in a kind voice, if that was even possible.

_"C-Could you?" _

_"Well, if I did that, there wouldn't be any fun in are game would there? But I guess since your so clueless about it, and you did ask..."_

_"I'm the one with an angry look on his face, a freak as everyone calls, if you truly knew what I was."_

_"Your the guy over there with that beautiful dog earlier."_ Aiden inwardly smirked,_ "Now you know."_ Aiden turned his head and looked at her, she looked away from his glance.

_"I'm Aiden. And wait, let me think,"_ He said as he broke the rule and probbed her mind_, "your name is chrysanthemum, but you prefer to be called Chris, because you hate that you were named after your mom's favorite flower, and translated in greece it means: gold flower, or just golden,' and it's used as a chinese flowering herb used in tea, and to be totally honest with you, I hate that you liked to be called Chris, because you should just take what're your given, no qustions asked."_

_"How did you know that my name was chrysanthemum?"_ She asked. Aiden stood from the steps, and slowly srided over to her, and sat down next to her on the bench, and as he looked at her he asked without telepthy: "chrysanthemum, do you know what a mutant is?"

"Sort of..."

"Well, I am a mutant." Aiden expected her to scream at him, or give him a look of disgust, or slap him, or curse at him and call him a freak or anything along those lines but her only response was: "Did you want to be one?"

He smirked, and looked at her, pale green eyes, bearing into blue.

"Your take what your given."

* * *

AN/: I Have Finally Posted My X-men story! I am so pround of my self, I was typing this out of the top of my head, with some help with google. And it is like, 4:06 in the friggin morning and I want to go to bed. But I can'y unril I tell you what I want to say.

If any of you have read my Just Listen peice, and are waiting for the actual story to show up, you may be aaiting for a little bit, I have a serious case of a riders(ha) Writers bloack/brain fartt, so forgive me.

Also, this fanfic, is in the semi-point of view of Aiden, my X-men character, and if you've read Winter Wishes by Rina Yuuki, you might be a little confuzzled about who's character is who's, he is mine, she jsut borrows him occasinally, like I borrow hers for my Stories. Anyways.

It's in his point of view sorta (trying not to pass ou here from exastauion, can't spell whenn I'm tired) so the true X-men characters and plot will come olong later, sorry for any inconvineince. Rating might change as chapters increase, Aiden has a bad mouth and other thingss....

R&R Please! The button loves you A LOT. Tell me what you think.


End file.
